The Start Of Something Special
by TheWritersBlock123
Summary: A cute little fluffy scene of Katniss and Peeta being taught how to waltz by Effie.


**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the kind words and support! Big thanks to MobBob, and arthemys for the lovely review and constructive criticism! Also thanks to OptimusPrime2017 and sister3cg for adding me to their favourite stories/author alert. It means the world to me. **** I have posted a poll for some story ideas. I would really appreciate if you could pop over and vote and maybe PM me with some more ideas. **

**This story is going to be T rated like all of my works just to be safe. This is going to be a fluffy little one-shot of Effie teaching Katniss and Peeta to dance on the train. Set during first book/movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hunger Games series, it all belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was just starting to set, creating a mirage of pinks, oranges and yellows on the horizon. Katniss was curled up in the corner of the window seat in the back of the train watching the scenery flash by. She was wearing a sky-blue tunic that went down to her mid-thigh. She had paired it with black leggings and brown leather lace up boots that used to belong to her father. She tugged gently her signature black braid.

'_I wish I could see Prim.'_ She thought sadly. _'I miss her and Mum.' _She jolted in surprise as the door leading into the compartment hissed open. It was Peeta.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hi." Her voice as soft as his.

"Can I sit here?" He asked gesturing to the opposite side of the seat. She nodded softly and turned back to the window. He was wearing a simple shirt and sweatpants. He watched her for a while and turned to look out the window as well. They sat in silence for a bit until Peeta said,

"That's my favourite colour, that orange sunset colour."

Katniss hummed in agreement.

"What's yours?" Came Peeta's inquisitive voice.

"Mine's green. Green like the forest and bush in District 12." Her voice was crackly and rough. She was feeling sad. She might never see the forests of her district ever again. And Prim. Poor sweet, innocent Prim. She might never see her sister ever again. Katniss subtly tried to wipe away a tear. She wasn't quick enough.

"What's wrong?"

Katniss felt annoyed. Why couldn't he just mind his own business?

"Nothing." She said rather coldly. He just looked back out the window and didn't say a word until the door hissed open again. Standing in the doorway was Effie. She was wearing one of her crazy elaborate dresses. This one was obviously inspired by a colourful bird because the dress was made up of multi coloured feathers. They were the same colours as a rainbow lorikeet, greens, blues, reds, yellows, all in an explosion of colour. It had a high neck, similar to the butterfly dress she also owned. Her heels were black with metal feathers as the heel. They look WAY to wobbly for Katniss. Give her good old boots any day!

"I have a surprise darlings!" Declared Effie excitedly. "This way." Katniss uncurled her legs and got up to follow Effie, Peeta close behind. Effie led them to a different compartment. This one had no furniture except for a small table and one of the walls was a mirror.

* * *

Effie stood up the front of the room wearing a bright smile.

"I'm going to teach you darlings how to dance a waltz!" She proclaimed. "Now, Peeta come over here, I'm going to show you two how to start." Poor Peeta was frozen in place like a deer in the headlights. She walked over and took one of his hands in hers.

"Place your hand on my waist like so,"

Katniss tried so hard not to laugh out loud at the sight of his wide sky-blue eyes widen as Effie moved his hand to her shoulder blade and placed hers on top of his shoulder.

"Katniss dear, could you please put on the music?"

She look over at the table and saw a speaker system. She walked over and found an MP3 attached to the speakers, **(A/N: I have no idea what they would use for music in 2158 so I chose an MP3 player)**, and pressed play. A waltz came on.

"And one, two, three," Counted Effie as she started to guide the still dumbstruck Peeta around the dance floor. She held their joint hands aloft.

"And one, two, three, come on Peeta join in!" Effie scolded him lightly. He moved in time with Effie and soon they were gliding around the ballroom. Katniss stood by the table and watched.

* * *

"Alright Katniss, your turn come over here." Dread filled her at those words. She forced her legs to work as they carried her over to where Peeta and Effie were standing, waiting. Effie guided her closer and placed her hands where Effie's had been previously. Katniss and Peeta blushed at the contact. Effie tottered over to the table with the speaker in those impossible heels.

"Ready? And one, two, three." She counted them in and Peeta guided Katniss around the floor. They started to get into the swing of things, in time with each other's movements and glided effortlessly around the floor. Suddenly the train lurched throwing Katniss off balance. He caught her just before she hit the floor in a dip.

"Marvellous you two! You are both born dancers!" Came Effie's excited twitter. She must have thought they did that on purpose. Peeta lifted her out of the dip and steadied her on her feet. They were both fire engine red

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Any time." He whispered.

* * *

(Later that evening after tea)

Katniss crawled in between the soft warm sheets of her bed. As she started to get drowsy, she thought about how Peeta caught her. A warm fuzzy feeling rose inside her. He was her boy with the bread.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that fanfic! As always feel free to leave a review. Only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please. And remember to vote on my poll and PM me with any story ideas you have. **


End file.
